(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool for holding a spool of tape of the type used to wrap the threaded ends of pipe, and in particular to a hand tool useful in the uniform application of tape to threaded pipe ends.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Leakage at pipe joints, such as the joints of plumbing pipe, irrigation pipe, etc., is prevented by wrapping tape such as polytetrafluoroethylene or Teflon tape around the threaded end of the male pipe section before joinder of the male and female sections. Tape for this use is sold on a metal or plastic spool and is normally applied to pipe threads by inserting a finger into the spool core and rotating the spool around the pipe end.
During application, the spool may slip from the user's hand, resulting in unwinding of the tape from the spool. In addition, it is difficult to apply the proper tension to the tape and properly locate the tape around the pipe end while attempting to rotate the spool and simultaneously release the tape at an appropriate rate from the spool. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved tool for dispensing tape during wrapping of the threaded ends of pipes, which will permit uniform application of the tape at a desired tension without the risk of dropping the tape.